An electronic cigarette includes a storage containing a processed material or an extract of nicotine-containing leaf tobacco, a nicotine-free liquid substance, and the like, a heating or vaporizing device, and a battery. After aerosol is produced by heating or vaporizing the leaf cigarette processed material, the leaf tobacco extract, and the nicotine-free liquid substance stored in the electronic cigarette, a user can suck the generated aerosol through an intake of the electronic cigarette. When the user holds the electronic cigarette in his/her hand and sucks the intake through the mouth, the aerosol is generated inside the electronic cigarette and discharged to the mouth through the intake, and as a result, the user can feel a similar feeling to smoking of a real cigarette.
However, in the electronic cigarette in the related art, a method of operating the electronic cigarette by pressing a switch such as a button located at a specific position with a finger is widely used. Since the size and length of the hand of the user, the manner in which the user holds the electronic cigarette by hand, and the like are diversified, the use of the electronic cigarette in this manner may cause inconvenience to the user. In addition, since the user needs to continuously carry the electronic cigarette even after using the electronic cigarette, the user may feel inconvenience in carrying the electronic cigarette. Further, the intake of the electronic cigarette which touches the mouth of the user can be easily contaminated. For example, in general, the user puts and keeps the electronic cigarette in a cloth pocket after using the electronic cigarette, so that the intake of the electronic cigarette may be stained and contaminated with a foreign substance. Further, the electronic cigarette may be switched on or the electronic cigarette may be unlocked in a state in which the user does not want switching, and in this case, the user may be injured by a fire or the like.